One embodiment of the invention relates to an electronic component having stacked semiconductor chips, and to a panel for production of the component.
The stacking of semiconductor chips of different size to form a compact electronic component is costly and is associated with high risks relating to correct interaction of the integrated circuits of the semiconductor chips. The high costs are incurred, in particular as a result of the provision of wiring layers or rewiring layers for each of the semiconductor chips to be stacked, and by the production of electrical connections between the wiring layers of each semiconductor chip. Furthermore, electrical connections must be created leading from the various wiring layers to outer contacts of an electronic component for surface mounting.